spacecasesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Christa's Sister Ship
I'm really sorry. The below quote doesn't belong in a wiki page. I deleted it from the Sister Ship article. I wanted to leave it in a Trivia section saying "A name that has stuck...", but based on Google's index, this was the only time "Aryell" and "Space Cases" were ever mentioned together. Because the sentiment is touching, the article was extensive and well-written, and the ship does need a name, I'm preserving it here. Maybe Aryell was someone close to the author's heart: "Christa's sister ship was never given a name as far as I know, so I've personally taken to calling her Aryell. To me the name Aryell seems to fit her." Myself, I'd name the sister ship Kalpana. The Christa was named after a teacher who died in the Challenger shuttle disaster in 1986. Kalpana Chawla, who was an occasional flight instructor, died in the Columbia shuttle disaster in 2003. I'm not a pious student of aeronautics, but I think it fits with the intent and sentiment of Space Cases' writing. Let us know what you'd name the ship here in the Talk page. Much of the article should also be integrated into the respective episode's plot. ---- Actually the name "Aryell" came out of nowhere, I just thought it was a neat sounding name and I felt it was better to give the ship a name rather than keep on referring to it as "Christa's Sister Ship." But you are correct, my post on giving it a name didn't belong on the wiki page. Lumanian33 (talk) 03:31, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Lumanian33 I forgot to mention, thank you for reading the article, updating it, and I hope you all enjoy itLumanian33 (talk) 03:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Lumanian33 You're welcome, but thank you for writing the article. Also for not taking any offense regarding the editing, and for fixing my "crysta" typo habit (it felt sci-fi-ish I guess). Space Cases deserves a Memory-Alpha.org treatment. Some of what I did was reorganization, for example shifting aritcles around and featuring Takei & Catalina (most popular article) on the home page; in organizing the tags, we ended up with 40% of all articles as stubs. Please add to these articles whenever you can. Some need your excellently complete writing, and others just need a "Neon is a planet mentioned in "The Episode" episode, where Race-ians live". I have a couple more things to add when I have time, but as my username implies I don't expect to edit here long. Aryell, Hebrew "Lion of God" and name for Jerusalem. Also Prospero's enslaved spirit in The Tempest (alt. Ariel). The alternate spelling really is sci-fi-ish as well. If only we could have helped Mumy with the writing ;-). I think I'll go start the Andromeda Galaxy article from the remainder of the , Cheers 06:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I have no reason to take offence, this is a wiki after all and I understand that the articles I write will be edited and changed around when new information is obtained. Besides, the description I gave the sister ship was the same as the one given for the Christa (mostly because they are the same ship) and I hypothesized the rest from watching and rewatching the episode on youtube. As for the other articles I wrote, again, I'm just hypothesizing on them. The K'zata and the Killcruiser information I wrote just came from watching the episodes and gathering the little tidbits from them. Whether any of it is true or not is still up for debate but I think it might be accurate. To be honest, I wrote those articles years ago, and I've seen barely any activity on this wiki until recently. It was a bit of a surprise to see acitivity on here again. This show was so short lived that barely anyone remembers it. Thank you for the complement on my article writing. =A Lumanian33 (talk) 02:46, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Lumanian33